The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by NotHereNotNowNotWhileILoveU
Summary: Dimitri is going after Rose, she's somewhere in Portland and he can't sleep knowing she out there. Sequel to It Has Its Risks.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'll make this shirt: I give you the sequel to 'It Has Its Risks'. (I apologize for taking so long, I was having some computer trouble.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Richelle Mead (and The Script for that matter).

* * *

I wasn't depressed, or at least I wasn't admitting that I was depressed. Because that's the first step to getting better, right? You have to admit to yourself, say out loud that she's gone. But she wasn't, Rose was still alive, somewhere. And that's not me denying reality.

I wanted so bad to tell someone, to tell them that she was after me and that she was alive (in a manner of speaking), in Portland, just waiting and plotting. What if-

"Dimitri?" Someone shook me, "Dimitri!" I opened my eyes quickly and there was Mason, hands on my shoulders and shaking me awake.

I rubbed my eyes, "What?"

"We're gonna be late, you idiot." He said, straightening up and allowing me to sit up in bed. He was dressed and Eddie wasn't anywhere to be found.

"For what? Classes have been canceled for the next month."

"For Guardian Hathaway's funeral, silly. C'mon" Mason said but there was nothing sad or mourning about his tone of voice, he was grinning at me like this was some sort of game.

Shit, shit, shit. No! Dimitri, you know something is wrong. A little voice shouted in my head. But then Mason was wearing all black, and so was I. We were walking into the church on school grounds and people were stuffed into the seats and grinning, a casket was at the end of the aisle.

Rose sat on he edge of the half open coffin, hands gripping the wood and feet swinging, her heels bounced against the casket and rang like a bass drum in my ears. I don't know why I continued to walk, even when Mason vanished from my side. I had no control on my body, and I couldn't look away from Rose, her eyes ringed with red and skin the color of snow.

She smiled at me, fangs pressing against her lips. Strigoi Rose (because she clearly wasn't my Rose) slid down off the casket and held out her arms to me. Every fiber of my being was screaming to stop, to turn and run, to grab a stake for Christ's sake. But I kept walking.

"Dimitri," She purred, "how good of you to come. I've missed you so."

My heart jumped, NO! Stop! Get a hold of yourself, this isn't Rose!

Never the less, the word rolled off my tongue. "Roza," It was soft and barely audible for even me and rose smiled again.

"Dimitri?" I glanced away from Rose for a moment Mason was sitting with our friends, they were grinning and looking at me but his tone didn't match that expression. "Dimitri!"

I looked back at Rose and was almost in arms reach, she held her arms out to me. Oh God, I was so close, I didn't even care that it was a Strigoi, I just wanted to touch her. "Roza," I said again.

"Dimitri!" Mason shouted and the world shattered, the image of Rose broke into pieces and I screamed.

"No!" I yelled and blotted upwards. Mason stumbled back and looked at me, worry written all over his face. I couldn't breath, a clenched sheets to me chest as I tried to settle my mind, I didn't even know what was going on.

"Dimitri? You okay man?" Mason said, edging closer.

I looked up at him, realizing the I was finally awake. I glanced down, I didn't remember falling asleep but my sheets were soaked with sweat and twisted. My breathing slowed to a normal pace and nodded to Mason.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream."

"Some dream, you were screaming the weirdest stuff. I was about to get the nurse." Mason said and crossed his arms.

"He awake?" Asked Eddie from the doorway as he walked in.

"Yeah," Mason said over his shoulder and I stood up.

"Who's Roza by the way?" Eddie asked.

I faltered a little, "O-oh, no one." I paused and glanced at the clock, "I going to take a shower. You guys want to meet for lunch?"

Mason and Eddie looked at each other quickly, "Yeah, yeah, sounds good. We'll gather up the gang." Eddie said and started for the door. Mason waved and looked me over one last time, probably to make sure I wouldn't go apeshit. As he was about to leave he glanced at my desk.

"Dude, when'd you get an iPod? Present from the mother country?" He asked.

First off, that joke wasn't even funny. Second off, it was back, that little voice in my head guiding my every move.

What's a little lie now, huh Dimitri?

"Oh, yeah." I replied smoothly.

"What's on it? Bad eighties music?" Mason asked.

Third of all, yes and no. I had eighties CDs under my bed but I wasn't telling them that, I'd never live it down. I merely rolled my eyes and grabbed the device heading to the bathroom. I turned the water on and made sure they were gone before actually letting me guard down. I had to get to Portland, I had no choice, I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew... Until I knew Rose was actually dead.

After I took a shower I packed a bag, the basic only: tooth brush, jeans, a few t-shirts, socks, shoes, iPod (because I had some creepy attachment to the damn thing), and then I grabbed Rose's leather jacket, which I stole from her room before the cleaned it out and sent her things to her mother. It still smelled like her and the leather was wore, God I missed her.

I had to sneak past the commons, that was the only problem. People would be too engrossed in their own conversations and drama to pay attention to the transfer student but my friends were waiting for me and Eddie and Mason would no doubt have told them how I seemed to be off my rocker. Lissa would be worried out of her mind, I could already feel it, she was freaking out. I couldn't go down the main stair way. Which left me with what? The window? I'd have to give it a try.

Apparently, I hadn't lost my touch because I landed without a hitch. Depression suits me.

Don't get cocky idiot.

"Am I not eighteen?" I asked, out loud because talking to yourself is totally heathy. Insert sarcasm.

That's no excuse.

I ignored him and started for the front gate. I'd never actually done any sneaking out the middle of the day (actually in was pitch black but all the same) but I couldn't stand the wait till it was light out.

I must have been two minutes from the front gates when I heard my name.

"Dimitri? Hey Dimitri! I thought we were meeting for lunch?"

"Shit," I muttered, I think it was English maybe Russian, I couldn't tell anymore. But I had bigger problem than the language I was swearing in, Ana was running up behind me.

I spun around, hoping a could lie to her. "Errr, Ana, hey."

"Come on, we're going to be late. I hear it-" She started and I cut her off.

"Ana, can I ask you a favor?" I paused and she nodded, "I have to go away for a little while, there's something I need to do. And I need you to tell everyone that I'll be back and also..." I trailed off, not sure if I really wanted to ask her for money.

Ana blinked, "What? Where are you going? You sound like you're going to you death, are you alright?" She rambled.

"Yeah, yeah, I can't really tell you. Just don't let anyone do anything stupid."

"Anything." She said simply, "Anything you need."

I nodded, like that was all I need to hear to know it was okay to ask. "And Ana, I need to borrow some money." I asked quietly.

Ana blinked and reached in her back pocket, pulling out a rather thick wallet. "Here," She said matter of factly and handed me a plastic card. "This is my allowecne from my parents. They stick a sum of money in there every month, it's smaller than the one from my great-aunt, so it's been building up. Take it, they won't notice."

She smiled and I looked at the card so a moment, I wasn't use to this type of money, when we were running away Lissa used her inherances to get us around but even then. "Thanks," I replied simply. "I've gotta run." I started to turn away.

"And Dimitri?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back safe."

* * *

So yes, Dimitri is going after Rose. And Ana isn't as much of an ass as Adrian is (sorry Adrian fans :) ) Anyway, Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

*drum roll* Chapter 2! This'll be a rather short fic' but I'll let you in on a sercert...*pauses* Nah, actually I'll let you suffer for a little. Anyway, enjoy the angst and teenage boy emotions. Also, please excuse the random part in the middle, I need to write something funny for a moment. Plus, I've been reading way too much SATW.

* * *

I smiled softly, "Of course, and I'll come back." I assured her, or maybe I was assuring myself more. I started to walk away again when Ana spoke once more.

"And you're sure you can't tell me where you're going?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied and left her there.

I must have been not five meters from the gates when I heard a small whimper from the line of pine trees against the brick wall of the academy. I looked over and could just make out the pale yellow of Lissa's hair and the blue of her dress. I sighed. Christ, I wasn't getting out of here easy was I?

I took a few steps towards her, "Lissa?"

"So you're leaving again? And not taking me with you?" She said, and came out of the shadows of trees.

I sighed again. God, I didn't want to have to explain this to anyone, least of all Lissa. "There's something I have to do. Something important; but I promise, I'll be back."

She shook her head, "I don't get it. You said you wouldn't do anything rash. I know the attack hit you hard be _you promised_ _me _you wouldn't do anything rash."

"Lissa," I said, pushing blonde hair off her shoulder. "This isn't rash. And I will return. Do stay safe while I'm gone."

I couldn't argue with her anymore, I couldn't bear. Lissa would be able to change my mind and she knew it. "Good bye for now." I waved and turned ignoring her pleads with great difficulty.

I didn't have any trouble getting past the gate, much to my surprise. This could be because I chose to climb over the high brick wall instead of walking through the front door. I had to get to the nearest town where I could catch a train to Portland, this might a very long walk.

I think I feel asleep on the train, I had been up for hours and I swear I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. But, on the bright side, I was on a train, to Portland. The landscape of Northwest America rushed past me, the window blacked out every few minute as the train went under a tunnel. I turned my face from the window, pulling the ear buds from my ears.

"Well I'll be damned, he's alive." I jumped as a voice with a deep accent spoke next to me. "See, I told y'all he was alive." Next to me (how the hell had I not noticed the two guys sitting next to me?) was a young man with the reddest hair and the deepest southern accent I had ever heard. He elbowed the guy next to him, I broad guy with dark hair and glasses, nose in a book. "I told

"Shut up, git. I don't even know you." The dark haired man had a British accent I had a feeling that this would be a good time to put my headphones back in. I swear to God I couldn't do it fast enough, Americans are still so odd to me.

I turned back to the window, the sun was doing down again. I had to get to the city before dark, or that was the ideal plan. But I wasn't sure I'd be able to swing that. I wanted to get settle before the sun went down.

_Get settled? Dimitri, you don't even know what you're doing._

Thanks, I replied to my own inner voice.

_Always here to help._

I had to roll my eyes at my own sense of humor.

"NEXT STOP: PORTLAND." The voice proclaimed over the loud speaker.

_Well that's good news._

The cab took me to the apartments Lissa and I had been in. I remember everything, even if it had been months. I knew exactly where I was going, right to the two bedroom apartment. Interesting fact: As a eighteen-year-old I didn't think straight, certainly when my mind was racing like it was at the moment, so this was it. I was going to find her in the city, and kill her. Rose. I was going to kill Rose. Well, it barely stuck me as odd that the door wasn't lock and that no one was in the apartment.

That was until I looked up and there stood the exact tall woman I didn't think I'd see. Blinking at me with big, round brown eyes that were ringed in red, Rose gave my a cocky grin.

"Dot-dot-dot." Were her only words.

* * *

And the penny drops.

Review please, I want to here your feedback. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I think my heart stopped, but I can't be sure. _Rose is…And she's not….And…What the _fuck_?_

"R-Rose?" I stammered.

Rose hopped to the floor from her perch on the counter. "Hello Dimitri. Long time no see lover."

I shivered, her voice was like black silk. An odd change but it was like seeing an alter ego. "Y-You're not my Rose….What are you doing here?"

For some reason it only had just occurred to me that I should pull my stake and I shifted, pulling it out of my jacket.

Rose wagged her finger at me and just gave me that c'mon-kid-get-a-grip look and smiled cruelly, "Little late for that , don't you think…._lover_?"

I stiffened, this was beyond cruel. I already had come to terms with the fact that I would have to kill her but now Rose is here, speaking to me in a sort-of-Rose-ish way and I don't know how to handle it. I grabbed the hilt of my silver stake regardless.

"Silly, silly boy, don't you know?" She said, "I am Rose. I'm a better version of Rose. Don't you see?"

I think my brain stop work because I didn't, not at all. I couldn't remember if it was day or night let alone see through her evil plans. I gripped the stake tighter and brought it out of my coat and down at my side, Rose flinched ever so slightly (I think, but it could be wishful think).

"You're not Rose at all." I replied grimly.

She smiled slyly, before throwing a punch. I ducked, dodging past her and into the apartment (first mistake) and then a paused, catching my breath (second mistake). I heard Rose chuckled softly and she slammed the door shut with a brush of her head.

_Twat! You utter moron! How could you be so-_

"I trained you well, Dimitri." She said, low and spun on her heels. "But clearly not well enough." She grabbed my wrist and pulled the stake out of my hand. "How many times did I tell you this?" She grunted with a knee to my rib cage, I stumbled yet still in her vice grip. "Don't be an idiot in a fight." She backhanded me across the face. "I wasn't gonna hurt you." She shoved my back against the counter, the edge pressed into my back and bent into it, head banging with a thud.

Rose grabbed my hair and kept my down, pressing her lips to mine; I grasped, going stock still. My God she felt so good, so real, but her lips were freezing, her body was like ice against mine.

She pulled back, "Silly boy. Do you get it now? You're mine now. Here. You will be awakened."

Awakened? I wasn't sure what that meant but I wasn't sure I wanted to find out either. I blinked at her. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work. People know I'm here." I lied smoothly.

Rose laughed, "You were never a good liar Dimitri. No one knows exactly where you're going. Just your cabbie. I've had eyes on you for a while now, my dear, I know everything." She smiled wickedly and I shivered.

She grabbed my hair again and slammed my hair against the countertop. There was a sharp pain before I blacked out.


End file.
